FlameClan
FlameClan lives in a beautiful forest, with some plains and a river running through it. They hunt in the forest and river, but rarely ever hunt in the plains, especially during greenlead, where they can catch on fire. They are usually a peaceful clan, but when others need help or FlameClan itself is threatened, they will fight to the death. They believe in the classic Clan traditions of StarClan and the Dark Forest. They are a neighboring clan to WillowClan, but also live close to RainbowClan and BriarClan. This clan is owned by the one... the only... DEADRAISER! ''Join Leave a message on Dead's talk page or the Clan talk page with your warriors name and description. Format: Warriors Name Pelt color Eye color Other features Position Kits (not necessary) Mate (not necessary) Rules #You can add as many cats as you want. #You can have cat names in different languages. #Your cats pelt can be any reasonable color. #Cats with the same name beginning are allowed. #Human and clan swear words are allowed. ''Allegiance's'' Leader Blackstar - ''Handsome black tom with white paws and underbelly and green eyes. Mate: Hawkfur '''Roleplayed by: Dead'' ''Deputy Redwind - ''Strong tom with red pelt and amber eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' '''Apprentice: Daisypaw' ''Medicine Cat Stargazer - ''Sweet, slender silver she-cat with white paws and stripes and blue eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' '''Apprentice: Flarepaw' ''Medicine Cat Apprentice Flarepaw - ''Light orange tom with sharp blue eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Bird' Warriors Sunpelt - ''Ginger she-cat with green eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' Hawkfur - ''Beautiful light grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Blackstar '''Ropleplayed by: Dead' '''Apprentice: Stealthpaw' Spottedpetal - Ginger she-cat with black spots. '''Roleplayed by: Cotton' Maplebreeze - ''Fiery ginger she-cat with black stripes. '''Roleplayed by: Cotton' Stormtail - ''Black and gray tabby tom. '''Roleplayed by: Cotton' Ashblaze - ''Black tom with white stripes. '''Roleplayed by: Cotton' Cloveheart - ''Bright red she-cat with amber eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Cloveheart' Skyheart - ''Greyish-blue tom with sliver eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Meadow' Purpleleaf - ''Purpleish-grey color she-cat. '''Roleplayed by: Meadow' Boulderstorm - ''Grey she-cat with a white underbelly, yellow paws and red eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' Gorsepelt - ''Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' Crescentwind - ''Pretty blue she-cat with a dappled coat and amber eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' Featherwhisker- ''White she-cat with blue eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Meadow' Yarrowclaw- ''Black tabby tom with purple eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Meadow' Sliverfeather- ''Silver she-cat. '''Roleplayed by: Meadow' Blackheart- ''Green tom with black eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Meadow' Apprentices Daisypaw - ''Cute and kind she-cat with a white and yellow pelt and light blue eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' Stealthpaw - ''Small, quiet light brown tom with big green eyes. '''Roleplayed by Dead' Flarepaw - ''Light orange tom with sharp blue eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Bird' Harleypaw - ''Dark grey, almost black, tom with white stripes and green eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' Blazepaw - ''Bright orange she-cat with jet black paws and hazel eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' Queens Amberlight - ''Pretty black she cat with piercing amber eyes. '''Roleplayed by: Bird' Rosepelt - ''White she-cat with a red stripe going along her back and a red tail tip. Has one yellow and one hazel eye. '''Roleplayed by: Clove' Elders Gorgefeather - ''Large tan tom with amber eyes and a scar along his face. However, despite his looks, he is very kind. '''Roleplayed by: Dead' Former Members '''Dapplestar' Flowertail Dustwind Pedalstep Bearclaw Creekwhisker Eaglewing Sharptail Sparrowpaw ''Roleplay Current Roleplay - ''Preparations for War RainbowClan has been having a conflict for almost a year now, but FlameClan, WillowClan or BriarClan have not wanted to be a part of it. However, they have been slowly dragged into the conflict through faked rogue attacks and persuation. FlameClan still stands neutral while the other clans choose sides. No matter what happens, FlameClan must prepare. This roleplay will continue at: RainbowClan Guerrilla War. ---- Blackstar walked outside of his den. He lifted his head up and opened his mouth to let the scents of greenleaf fill the ceiling of his mouth. I better get the hunting patrols organized, he thought and padded toward the entrance of the camp. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 14:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maplebreeze padded out of the Warriors den and sat down. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 15:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blackstar spotted Maplebreeze and padded over to her. "Good morning Maplebreeze. Would like to go on a hunting patrol with me?" Blackstar asked Maplebreeze. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maplebreeze smiled. "Of course, Blackstar." She said. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 15:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright, but let's wait for a few others to wake up. We'll need them," Blackstar told Maplebreeze. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Amberlight was in the nursery. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 16:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyheart alked over to Blackstar. "Hello Blackstar" He said Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 17:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hello Skyheart, do you want to go on a hunting patrol with Maplebreeze and I?" Blackstar asked Skyheart. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) .::. Stargazer was just beginning to wake up in her den. Being a medicine cat is lonely, ''she thought to herself. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flarepaw was still sleeping. Amberlight stirred."That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 21:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- '''WARNING: DON'T EDIT BELOW THIS LINE! GO TO RainbowClan Guerrilla War INSTEAD! ' ---- Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Dead